The shikon magazine!
by MelodicFlan
Summary: topic right now: kikyo! cough dead corse cough Two reporters gather in one little office to find the latest scoop of inuyasha and co.
1. sesshomaru has 2 personalities!

Find the latest scoop on inuyasha and co.!  
  
Chapter one: Sesshoumaru? Two personalities?!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue.  
  
I don't own inuyasha, So please don't sue. If you do, we will beat the hell out of you!  
  
LOL  
  
AA: let us all pray to our role model, The Fluffy Mag! Oh yeah! I will write in script format and story format by my mood!  
  
\\\\\\\--^-^--/////// ++++ (^.^) ++++ \\\\\\\-.~--~.--//////  
  
the camera zooms in on Sesshoumaru and Rin dancing in the plains.  
  
Sesshoumaru is wearing very colorful clothing and singing with joy.  
  
Mike and AA that are watching this from their little office are shocked at this moment.  
  
The micro robots with cameras focus on this because of the remote that is controlling them.  
  
Sesshoumaru is now singing "Mary had a little lamb" to the flowers, which makes no sense at all.  
  
Rin is of course wiping out all flower races because of her "Obsession" to flowers.  
  
Sesshoumaru is now playing with dolls that they brought along.  
  
Jaken is at view now because all this time he had been carrying all of Rin's vases.  
  
Mike and AA sweat dropped.  
  
The screen blacks out as fluffy and Rin leave.  
  
~~~  
  
from the little office:  
  
Mike: glad that Rin is having a nice time "torturing" all flowers on this planet. -_-;  
  
AA: I wonder how many vases she has. -_-  
  
~~~  
  
the camera focuses again on Sesshoumaru at his castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru has his cold emotionless stare again which brings relieve to mike and AA.  
  
"Computer, tell me my records." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Computer: you are currently banned from the following countries, states, continents, seas, and etc.  
  
north America: for blowing up The Statue of Liberty and The White House. china: for robbing 10,000 billion dollars and is now wanted by the Chinese government, but who ever catches you has nothing because they are now out of money. Europe: blowing up all the pyramids because you think yugioh sucks. Antarctica: wiping half of the continent with your flamethrower. south America: killing their soccer team and making them lose the world cup. Australia: kidnapping all kangaroos and eucalyptus trees. Pacific ocean: poisoning their waters and almost assassinating their King of The Pacific Ocean, Fishy.  
  
(AA: is this funny?) you started World War 2 and 1.  
  
Etc.  
  
Fluffy: I didn't do anything to Africa yet?  
  
The screen blacks out as mike and AA watches in horror.  
  
Mike: I thought computers weren't invented yet at his house.  
  
AA: wiping out half of Antarctica?! What happened to "Mary had a little lamb"?!  
  
---------------  
  
What we have learned from this is experience is that this person is two or three personalities.  
  
We are currently telling you this at our own risk! We are currently having scientists and psychologists discussing this matter.  
  
Some of us say that he is like Suikotsu and some of us say that he is bored.  
  
I'm also bored so I cannot be angry with him for this for I, sometimes do this too.  
  
*readers back away from their computers in horror*  
  
WARNING: do not make contact with this person, for he is extremely dangerous! If you do after we give you this warning, then we don't care because you're doing this at your own risk!  
  
+----------------+  
  
back to reality. do you like it? Please tell me! If you think I'm a bit harsh on the comments or the record thing, please do not sue! I do find this a little bit funny but as I was writing, I forgot some things to put in here. 


	2. jaken's diary

Chapter 2: Jaken's diary.  
  
AA: before we start, we have to tell you something.  
  
Mike: were really the director and the co-host of inuyasha the show.  
  
AA: that's how we got you all the news. well, READ ABOUT US IN "BEHIND THE SCENES OF INUYASHA"!  
  
(AA: also a story by me!)  
  
Mike: on with the scoop.  
  
AA: by the way this is just Jaken's diary so maybe it's not really a scoop.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Mike and AA were walking down the hall until they noticed Jaken walking out of his room.  
  
AA: I guess we can read Jaken's diary to the fans too.  
  
Mike: aren't you reading it to the cast on Saturday?  
  
AA: fans first!  
  
They walked over to Jaken's room that is full of locks.  
  
AA: being the director ,don't they think that I have a key that opens every lock! *triumphant smile*  
  
They walked in and took Jaken's diary.  
  
~Flash ended~  
  
~what it says in there~  
  
Day 1  
  
I got kicked by sexy today. It felt good.  
  
(AA and Mike: whoa! Sesshy changes into sexy?! AA: probably because he has no lips. Mike: more like a beak. LOL!)  
  
Day 2  
  
I noticed Rin starting to follow me everywhere. I feel like I'm being spied. Not like this happens everyday because of all the fans I have.  
  
(AA: doesn't he mean rabid haters? Mike: he lies because of low self- esteem.)  
  
Day 2 entry 2.  
  
AA and mike yelled at me today. I don't know why. but I sure hate their freaking human guts!!!!  
  
(AA: yell at him again? Mike: yea. and doesn't he mean saiyan for me? AA: I'm going to kick him today.)  
  
Day 3  
  
I wanted to use some make-up to look prettier. next thing I knew, I got slashed by sexy 170 times by the tenseiga. and my life flashed before my eyes 170 times.  
  
(AA: he can never ever look pretty. Mike: make-up is wasted on him.)  
  
~what flashed before Jaken's eyes~  
  
he sees himself being the toad king.  
  
he sees himself being fluffy's servant.  
  
then sees him getting tortured by the entire cast.  
  
~end of the little flashback~  
  
(AA: little flashback for a little toad. Mike: pity.)  
  
Day 4  
  
At Fan Hour, my fans gave me such a warm welcome.  
  
(AA: LOL warm welcome. Mike: he was being burned alive in a portable fire! LOL! AA: pity is right. Mike: really low self-esteem.)  
  
(A/N: of course read behind the scenes to find out what had happened!)  
  
Day 4 #2  
  
Some people think I'm prettier than sexy.  
  
(AA: lies are what people use to hide away from the truth. Mike: words of wisdom from a crazed director.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
LOL liked it???? Love it? I was going to have Jaken confess to Kaede making nation wide news. but this is much more easier. I got the idea of this story from Behind the scenes. having stories link together!  
  
Mike: let's just hope Jaken won't sue.  
  
AA:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
Let's just hope Jaken won't sue. 


	3. suspicions of Kikyo dying on one of her ...

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I was lets say RELAXING after school when I come home. -_- I use the computer everyday but I just don't have enough time to write. ~~~  
  
Shikon magazine 3: suspicions of Kikyo dying on one of her PMS days. and having 2 personalities.  
  
Cameras focus on mike and AA.  
  
Mike: there are a lot of people in the cast with two personalities.  
  
AA: but we are only picking the ones that prove to be the most interesting at this moment. ^-^  
  
Mike: so this chapter is about Kikyo when she's in her clay form and in her ghost form.  
  
AA: she use to be just a ghost floating around the set before we did the clay thing, but after she's in her clay form, she started getting bitchy. -_- So I took my hand-made remote to change her back into the "ghost" that she is sometimes.  
  
*Mike looks at her*  
  
AA: fine. A lot.  
  
Mike: *continues* her personality when she is in clay form is bitchy. when she is in her ghost form she is dense like Hojo. (AA: they'll make a great couple.)  
  
Example: *mike switches his voice* Kikyo in clay form- "get away from me bitch! Can't you see I'm drinking coffee?!" (AA: way too much caffeine.)  
  
AA: *starts getting really mad* LET ME AT HER! NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH!  
  
Mike: it's an example. -_-  
  
AA: *straightens up her cloths* right.  
  
The robots in the room look at her as if she was insane.  
  
AA: what the heck are you looking at and when did you have emotional sensors?!  
  
Mike: technology is advancing again. *looks at one of the robots* hey that's my miniature robot puppy! When did it get here?  
  
AA: do I look like a know-it-all to you?  
  
Mike: *mumbles* more like a bitch-at-all. -_-  
  
AA: *eye twitches then smiles again* don't you mean Kikyo, mike?  
  
Mike: o.O um yea. *starts getting scared even though he is a saiyan*  
  
(AA: I'm not really like that. just adding some fun to this chapter!)  
  
AA: OMG we wasted so much room arguing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: well let's start. today we are going to talk about Kikyo's dense version ^-^ *smiles professionally* or let's say her ghost form.  
  
~a lot of flashies~  
  
flashies number 1!  
  
*Fluffy sighs and brushes his teeth and looks at the mirror and sees a transparent Kikyo floating next to him.*  
  
(AA: Kikyo is now drifting and transparent because AA is messing with her remote a lot)  
  
*Fluffy spits out his toothpaste*  
  
Fluffy: WTF?! Kikyo this is my personal bathroom! Get out!!!!  
  
Kikyo: huh it is? I was walking down the hall when I ACCIDENTLY tripped through the wall. I swear something is wrong with my body.*smiles* ^-^  
  
Fluffy: (she's so dense. anyone would notice that they're drifting like a ghost by now. no wonder AA picked her for the roll of the very bitchy girl that likes inuyasha and then gets betrayed by a inuyasha-look-a-like. -_-;)  
  
~~~  
  
Flashies number 2-  
  
Kikyo is suppose to do the hugging scene with inuyasha but she runs right through him.  
  
Kikyo: eh? *hugs him but fails*  
  
150 times later.  
  
Mike: *wakes up* were still rolling? Cut! Have AA stop doing that too! Were filming right now!  
  
(AA: never did know she started changing her personality until 2 weeks later. Mike: Side effects.)  
  
~~~  
  
flashies numba 3!-  
  
all the weird people are at the table where they eat.  
  
Jaken: does anyone know whom cooking today?  
  
mukotsu: I think it's a new chef *stares at plate* or Naraku. -_-  
  
*they all stare at the food and it's all wiggling and stuff*  
  
mukotsu: I'm not a big fanatic on wiggling stuff. *pushes his plate away*  
  
Jaken: ditto.  
  
mukotsu: I wonder where Kikyo is?  
  
Kikyo comes out of no where and starts eating her food.  
  
Kikyo: *doesn't notice the plate with the wiggling food* hmmm good. it tastes kind of weird though. kind of alive and filled with juices. crunchy too. hmm? Is that mud? Oh well. (AA: think of bugs and the old movie lion king.)  
  
The others run to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
(AA: that was irritating. Mike: I know Naraku likes to cook EXOTIC foods, but who knew he's interested in bugs? AA: remember he's a spider? Mike: right!)  
  
+-------------------------+------------------------+---------------------+  
  
that's how each story should be. intro and flash backs unless there are special occasions. also I want to tell you guys something so you guys won't get confused. when the cast reads the magazine or the video, me and mike's voices will be switched to something else to hide our secret identities! 


End file.
